


Bar

by SagVillanueva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagVillanueva/pseuds/SagVillanueva
Summary: One shot Otayuri que se concentra en únicamente en lo delicioso que es descubrir un trago nuevo.
Relationships: otayuri
Kudos: 4





	Bar

Cuando entras lo primero que resalta de aquel lugar no es la elegante decoración ni las amenas luces que parecen guardar los secretos de los clientes que guardan celosos sus rostros y a sus acompañantes, ni siquiera lo hace el gran escenario que alguna vez fue usado con propósitos musicales, no, lo primero que te da la bienvenida a Passionate es la elegante barra de madera en forma de media luna que te presume las botellas más caras de licor, vino y cerveza; como si éstas, además de alcohol, contuvieran el orgullo de ser lo que son: lo mejor. 

Suspiras tomando valor del aire y con él, llega el aroma de algo que no logras nombrar, de algo parecido a una emoción que ya has olvidado y que ahora solo te causa nostalgia. 

Te gusta aquel sentimiento, te hace decidir quedarte un segundo más y no huir como lo habías estado pensando desde que pisaste el suelo marmoleado y lustroso del bar. Buscas un asiento que rápidamente visualizas al frente de la imponente barra y de esas bebidas cuyos nombres son tan ostentosos como las botellas que las contienen, pero sabes que cuando la excelencia es lo que ofreces, el mundo recibe con brazos abiertos todo de ti. 

Acomodas tu pantalón, ese que es parte de un esmoquin negro pero que no te importó usar como prenda casual porque no estabas de ánimo para elegir adecuadamente un vestuario para una salida no planeada en un lugar que no conoces. Miras la espectacular colección de alcohol frente a ti, piensas en que pocos son los que sabrían explotar el sabor de cada una de esas bebidas, llegas a la conclusión de que solo el mejor podría manipularlas, mezclarlas y servirlas como ellas se merecen. 

Ese pensamiento es el último que le dedicas a eso, sigues mirando el lugar y es detrás de la barra donde encuentras la tercera cosa que te impacta; siempre con una sonrisa casi perfecta, el bartender. 

Lleva en la camisa de su oscuro uniforme un nombre bordado, nombre que es poco legible por los constantes movimientos agraciados del joven al preparar las bebidas.

Te detienes en tu exploración del sitio porque estás fascinado ante el espectáculo que el joven ejecuta a sabiendas de que es sumamente bueno en lo que hace. Su ritual es rítmico: elige, sirve y mezcla pero de ningún modo te aburres de verlo. 

Pocas veces se detiene, crea tragos uno tras otro siempre de manera específica. Te hace pensar en la seguridad que posee al revolver cada combinación, no tiene un gramo de temor a equivocarse. Y lo piensas, piensas en la posibilidad de dejarle elegir a él porque él parece saber algo que tú no. 

Cuando finalmente te atiende lo hace en calma, atento a tus palabras, a tus acciones, a lo que estás por pedirle...lees su nombre en el uniforme que parece haber sido confeccionado especialmente para él y su tipo de cuerpo. 

—¿Yuri, cierto? —preguntas solo para confirmar, o quizá para tener razón en algo que es obvio y obtener un poco de victoria en tu mal día. 

—Yuri —confirma el chico sin dejar de escudriñar tus acciones y sin dejar de sonreirte –¿Qué vas a pedir esta noche? 

Esa pregunta te acaba. 

No lo sabes, por lo tanto prefieres guardar silencio y bajar la mirada a decir algo que te deje peor, pero de un momento a otro te sientes invadido, estudiado y dejado en supuesta libertad. 

—¿Puedo recomendarte algo de la casa? 

Levantas la vista y por un breve instante te pierdes en un mar verde tan profundo como inexplorado que, lejos de querer ahogarte, te insinúa una forma de ayudarte.

—Por favor — emites por instinto, casi sin pensarlo y esperas absorto a que Yuri, ese chico de cuerpo delgado y cabello rubio al que no le supones puede tener más de veinticuatro años elija algo tan íntimo como el primer trago de la noche. 

Yuri te da la espalda solo para contemplar las opciones, su uniforme oscuro le marca la anchura de sus hombros y la muy leve curva de su cintura que no es que luzca mal, es que muy en tu contra, luce exquisito; finalmente ves como toma una de esas hermosas botellas, no lees bien su elección pero sí te esfuerzas en intentar adivinar lo que él ha escogido para ti. 

Mezcla y tritura una, dos, tres cosas, luego coloca exactamente dos cubos de hielos y sirve en tu trago un líquido espeso color anaranjado, supones debe ser endulzante. Te decepcionas por la sencilla razón de no tener antojo de algo así, pero no dices nada. No te importa. Estás acostumbrado a eso, a no decir nada, o a decirlo y no ser escuchado. 

—La casa invita —te interrumpe Yuri extendiendo hacia ti un vaso donde usualmente sólo se sirve whisky, pero no hay whisky en ese que el chico te ofrece con su sonrisa menos practicada y por ende, más sincera. 

No dices nada, no hay un gracias expulsado de tu boca pero sí hay una mirada que parece bastarle a él. Tomás el vaso entre tus dedos y la temperatura fría te recorre hasta el pecho. 

Dudas porque sabes que es dulce. 

Dudas porque no querías algo dulce.

No quieres ni dices nada acerca de eso, pero tampoco quieres probarlo frente a Yuri y hacer una mala mueca inconscientemente. 

Te preparas para fingir que estás bien con eso, que te ha gustado y le das el primer sorbo sin ninguna esperanza. 

Es dulce, lo sabes, pero no es esa nota lo que percibe tu lengua ni garganta; lo primero que te golpea es la fuerza, lo crudo del alcohol que te quema desde la boca hasta el estómago dejando un rastro de metafórico fuego consumiendo tu carne, y luego, de una manera que no esperas, el dulce va apagando esa crueldad con su tenue pero maravilloso sabor que deja en tu paladar esas ganas de más. 

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta Yuri. Lo miras a esos ojos verdes que te recuerdan a los de un gato, y te das cuenta de que Yuri ya conoce tu respuesta pero aún así anhela escucharte decirlo. 

—Delicioso, ¿qué es? 

Yuri endereza su espalda, te mira, te sonríe. 

—Una combinación de infierno y paraíso. 

La respuesta, aunque poética, no te satisface del todo, pero no insistes en saber más allá de esa línea. Te gusta la temática, el misterio y la irresponsabilidad de dejarte en las delgadas y hábiles manos de tu chico. 

Te sorprendes por ese pensamiento, esa actitud posesiva que has tomado sobre Yuri sin darte cuenta y sin motivo de su parte. 

—Pues es muy bueno. Es… —piensas un poco en sí de verdad es lo mejor que has probado en tu vida y concluyes que en efecto lo es— Lo mejor que he probado. 

Yuri sonríe.

Tú sonríes. 

La noche marcha bien mientras el trago se mantiene en tu mano, te abre los sentidos y ahora es tu oído quien goza de la melodía que hay en el lugar; es suave pero no aburrida, se crea en tiempos lentos al que suelen colarse segundos de intensidad. Te parece como la pista de una ópera trágica y cómica que parece homenaje y burla a la ironía de la vida. 

Jamás has escuchado esa música pero vagamente te parece familiar, distas de tu cuestionamiento y te enfocas en Yuri una vez más. 

Yuri es alegre, o intenta serlo, pero tiene una mirada en la que no hay rastros de felicidad genuina. Se parece a ti. 

Lo ves preparar una bebida más al hombre que llegó después de ti, ese hombre elegante, atractivo y con la clara intención de que beber no es su objetivo, es conquistar a Yuri.

Y ahí está, gruñendo en tu pecho ese sentimiento de posesión que inexplicablemente te reclama que hagas algo. 

El hombre conversa y ríe, debes admitir, a tu pesar, que es casi hipnótico verlo, es la clase de sonrisa que gusta a cualquier persona. Incluso te gusta a ti, pero te gusta más la de Yuri. 

Bebes tu trago y de nuevo te invaden esas emociones que encajan en lo que el chico te dijo que era: una mezcla de infierno y paraíso. La posicionas en tus tres primeras bebidas favoritas. 

Estás listo para hablarle al bartender pero en el instante en que deseas llamarlo, te quedas sin voz. Yuri besa al otro hombre que te acompaña en la barra. 

Te congelas. 

Te molestas. 

Te culpas. 

Te castigas. 

Comienzas a decirte, mientras aprietas con fuerza el vaso de vidrio, que sí tal vez no te hubieses distraído, que si tan solo hubieses conversado más con Yuri eso no estaría pasando. 

Sabes que es grosero mirarlos besarse, pero te resulta imposible quitarles los ojos encima y es cuando Yuri te descubre viéndolo. No termina el beso con aquel tipo al que ya detestas sin siquiera saber su nombre, pese a ello, el rubio te mantiene reflejado en sus ojos que parecen diamantes verdes. 

Devuelves la mirada a tu vaso vacío pretendiendo finjir que nada había pasado, y de cierto modo sabes que es así. 

—¿Quieres otro? —te pregunta casual. Es la primera vez que Yuri pregunta eso y es también para ti, la primera vez que escuchas a un bartender hacer esa cuestión porque su trabajo trata de sobretodo, siempre mantener la copa del cliente llena. 

Volteas a mirarlo con la resolución en tu cabeza de decir "no", pero no puedes hacer nada contra ese rostro fino y altanero que presume fuerza. Te caes ante él y sólo puedes asentir en respuesta. 

—¿Es tu novio?— sueltas así sin más porque te mueres por saber sí lo es o no, y te aterra pensar en que así sea. 

—¿Quién? ¿El sujeto de hace rato? No, él es un cliente frecuente. Uno malo si me preguntas. 

El corazón te da un vuelco, te late como si tuvieras trece años y te enamoraras por primera vez. Estás feliz de saberlo pero no te sirve de nada que Yuri no tenga un amante. 

—Entonces… 

—¿Preguntas por qué lo besé? —respondes un sí en un gesto lento con tu cabeza. Yuri piensa un poco mientras repite los mismos pasos que hizo al prepararte tu primer trago— Me dijo que sí no lo besaba vendría aquí y te golpearia. 

Estás estupefacto. 

No lo entiendes. No lo encuentras lógico y no necesitas decirlo en voz alta porque tu expresión le dice todo a Yuri, que se ríe maravillado por tu semblante perdido. 

—Es un cliente problemático que usualmente inicias peleas a pesar de que no sabe lanzar un buen golpe. Probablemente no te haría ningún daño, pero…en mi experiencia, cuando un cliente nuevo descubre un lugar y en ese lugar intentan golpearlo, jamás regresan. 

Sigues sin creerlo y eso le da a Yuri permiso para continuar hablando sin dejar de prepar tu bebida, tu infierno y tu paraíso. 

—Solo no quería que está fuera la última vez que te viera. Un beso a cambio de eso me pareció un precio justo. 

Tragas saliva y finalmente comienzas a entender qué, desde que entraste al bar, Yuri te ha estado viendo. 

Extiende hacia tu mano tu bebida y debajo del vaso deja una nota pequeña con números escritos en ella. 

—Salgo en tres horas— te dice lleno de seguridad en su voz pero a la expectativa de tu respuesta.

Pones sobre la mesa de tus pensamientos todo lo que no entendías, ese sentimiento de posesión hacía él no era más que la parte de ti que sabía te estaban mirando, que sabía que el coqueteo era solo para ti. Añades a ello la manera en que Yuri te ve justo ahora; deseoso y ansioso. 

¡Ah! Lo entiendes. 

Te gusta. Te gusta Yuri. 

No sabes si es solo la atracción de una noche fría como aquella, o la del alcohol, pero te arriesgas porque después de todo, ya no tienes nada que perder y Yuri, tu Yuri, parece ofrecerte el mundo. 

—Me parece —dices tomando la nota y volteandola para tener alcance a la parte limpia del papel y alcanzando un pluma, la misma con la que Yuri ha escrito —que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente. Soy Otabek Altín. 

Dejas en aquel papel tu número y se lo extiendes a tu bartender. Es una ofrenda en agradecimiento, le das a Yuri la opción de ser él quien te llame cualquier otro día. 

—Otabek Altín —repite tu nombre y te estremece escucharlo salir de sus rosados y delgados labios que guardan secretos y que lucen dispuestos a contártelos—¿Me vas a esperar, Beka? ¿Puedo llamarte Beka? 

Sonríes y él te devuelve la sonrisa que ahora los hace cómplices de algo que aún no consolidan. 

—Me encantaría —respondes con toda y la mayor sinceridad que puedes. Bebes de un sólo golpe la bebida y te dispones a irte después de pagar la cuenta. —Llámame, Yuri. 

Yuri se muerde el labio y te despide con la promesa en el aire de que efectivamente, esa no será la primera ni última vez que se verán. 

Mientras caminas a la salida sientes el escrutinio al que esos diamantes esmeraldas te están sometiendo y te encanta. 

Te sientes satisfecho; satisfecho porque la vida, la noche te ha sorprendido. 

No querías algo dulce sin embargo, aquello, a pesar de tu humor, era justo lo que necesitabas pero no sabias. 

Te detienes un momento y giras un poco para mirar a Yuri, para grabar en tu memoria ese cabello rubio semi largo atrapado en una trenza al costado que lo hace relucir con elegancia. Grabas su exquisita complexión que oscila entre lo fornido y delicado, sus pasos seguros que parecen sacados de un ensayo de ballet. 

Yuri te sonríe otra vez y te derrite. 

Vuelves a encaminarte a la salida con la confianza por las nubes y la excitación inundando tus venas. 

Metes tus manos en los bolsillos tu pantalón y esperas a que después de esas tres horas, la vida te cambie. 

No lo sabes, o no quieres dar por sentado que quizá, tu vida jamás volverá a hacer la misma. 

Y todo por un maravilloso trago en aquel bar. 


End file.
